


The Dokis as Robbers

by DerBlob5



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ddlc, doki doki literature club
Genre: Allthegirls, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/F, Funny, TheBestRobbersEver, Yuri, ddlc - Freeform, what if ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerBlob5/pseuds/DerBlob5
Summary: What would happen if the Dokis were robbers ? Well let‘s find out !





	The Dokis as Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story begins I just want to say thanks for leaving kudos on my other story’s. I‘m still gonna use the letters for the characters ! The story has nothing to do with the others. Have fun !

*At a supermarket*

Saturday 11pm

Saleswoman: That would be 19,45 $.  
Old Lady: Sure. It‘s such a peaceful night, isn‘t it ?  
Saleswoman: Oh, Yes indeed. So quite.  
N: Put your friggin hands in the air !!

 

*12 Hours before the robbery*

The five members of the Literature Club wanted to meet today. Everyone was at Monikas home except Mc. 

N: Man, where is Mc ?   
Y: M-maybe he forgot   
S: Nah, Mc isn‘t so forgettable   
M: Maybe something bad happened to him...  
S: Monika! Don‘t scare us ! He‘s just late.  
N: 20 minutes late ! 

*knock knock* 

S: Oh that‘s Mc ! *opens door*  
Stranger 1: *sad looking* Good Morning. Are you Sayori ?  
S: Y-Yeah what is it ?  
Stranger 2: We are from the Kelsey Hospital and W-we got some bad news for you.... Your best friend.... well he has a very bad stomach problem... and he won‘t last long If we don‘t operate.   
S: W-What ?! Well then operate !!!!   
Hospitalworker 1: That‘s the problem. The insurance doesn‘t give the money we need...  
You have to pay it. Well you don‘t have to but I think you want to.  
S: YES ! Sure I want !   
Hospitalworker 2: I know... but here’s another problem. You have to give us 75000 dollars.  
S: WHAT ?!  
Hospitalworker 1: We know it’s a lot of Money... just very less people have this sickness... and the Operation costs a lot...  
S: And when do I have to pay ?!   
Hospitalworker 2: Tomorrow at 6am would be great. We think he won‘t last long  
S: I-...... Can w-we visit him ?  
Hospitalworker 1: No sorry only after the Operation.... Well then we hope to see you tomorrow.... Goodbye and good luck !  
*door closes*

S:......  
S:.......  
M:S-sayori..... I-I‘m so sorry....  
S: ....  
N: We can give you money !   
S: Huh ?  
Y: Yeah ! We‘re going to give you some money !   
S: *shouts* That doesn‘t help !!! We need 75000 Dollars !!   
M: Just breath in and out, okay ? We‘re going to get the money !   
N: And How ?!   
Y: I h-Heard that the supermarket on the Lanesstreet earns over 80000 per Week.   
N: W-What ?! Yuri what does that mean ?!   
M: Yeah ! I heard that too ! And the money is in the supermarket !   
N: Guys common ! We can‘t do that !   
S: B-But we have to save Mc ! We need to !   
N: For gods sake ! Why the heck do you guys think we could do something like that ?!  
S: Please Natsuki ! Mc is going to die if we don‘t !  
M: Do you want that to happen natsuki ?  
N: No..... Ok Fine ! But how are we going to do it ?!  
Y: Well we need weapons....  
M: I can get you some ! My uncle has guns.  
S: Woah Wait not real guns !   
M: Yeah don‘t worry they aren‘t real  
N: Ok then we only need a Plan.

*10:45pm*   
In front of the supermarket. 

N: I can‘t believe we’re going to do this.  
M: Yeah me neither.....  
S: But we can save Mc in that way !   
Y: R-right !   
M: Okay girls here are the fake guns. So Natsuki and Sayori are going first and take care of the Customer. So that they don‘t run away.  
S: Alright !   
Y: Me and Monika are going to the back of the supermarket!   
S: What about the Securitysystem?  
M: I already took care of it. It was pretty easy actually.  
N: Ok girls.... Let‘s go ! 

*10:55 pm*

S: Ok put your mask on, Natsuki.  
N: Yeah. But how do we go in ? Do we have to shout or ?   
S: I don‘t know.... How are they doing it in movies ?   
N: They run in the store and shout some gruel words.  
S: Well then we have to do this.  
N: Good let‘s Go ! 

*11pm* 

N: *storms in the store* Put your friggin hands in the air !   
Saleswoman: W-Woah ! O-okay .....   
S: *storms in* Put your hands in the air !   
N: I already said that !   
S: Oh..... then put your hands down !   
N: What why should they do that ?!  
S: I don‘t know. Some people can‘t keep their hands up.  
Saleswoman: What should we do now ?   
N: Put your hands in the air and get down on the floor !  
S: Really ? Get down ? It‘s pretty dirty on the floor.   
N: Grrr that doesn‘t ma-.... Wow the floor is really dirty ! Where’s the cleaner ?   
Saleswoman: Eh.... he‘s the g-guy next to me....  
S: You ! The cleaner ! Take your mop and clean the floor ! We can‘t let you sit down in this dirt !  
Cleaner: O-ok !   
N: Who even hired him ?  
Saleswoman: Ugh that was Melissa ! I told her that he isn‘t good at cleaning at all but she had to hire him !   
N: Pff men right ?   
Allwomen: *giggle*  
Cleaner: E-everything’s clean...  
S: Great ! ..... *shouts* Now get the heck down !   
Customer: A-are you going to h-hurt us ?   
N: No! Not if you guys stay down.  
S: *growl*   
N: What was that ?  
S: I‘m hungry ! Frigg ...  
N: I said that you should eat something before we‘re going to get here !   
S: I Did ! But I‘m still hungry.... Uh! Do you guys have some cookies?!  
Saleswoman: Y-Yeah they‘re standing over there!  
S: Thanks !   
N: Man this is kind of weird.   
S: You know what will help ?   
N: What ?   
S: A Song !   
N: We are NOT gonna sing a song !   
S: Oh common ! How about we sing Mmm Yeah !   
N: Whats that ?   
S: What ?! You don‘t know Mmm Yeah ?!  
Saleswoman: Everyone knows that !   
Cleaner: Yeah even I !  
Customer: I too!   
N: Well maybe I know it. Can you sing it ?   
S: Sure ! Ok one, two, three ...

*Monikas and Yuris perspective*

M: We have to break the door open! Do you habe the crowbar ?  
Y: Yeah here.  
M: *breaks door open* ok let’s Go !  
Y: So where could they have their money?  
M: I heard that they have big boxes where they put their money in.  
Y: Let’s find them 

.........

 

Y: I found them !   
M: Oh yes ! Now we just have to get the others!  
Y: You‘re going to get the truck ! I‘m going to get The others.

Y: *walks around to find the others*  
Oh hey ! They’re there ! Hey Guys com-...  
S: Common Everybody !   
N: All That I could say was  
Costumer+Saleswoman+cleaner+sayori+Natsuki:   
Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah ! Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah ! Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah ! All that I could say was-  
Y: What the heck is going on ?!   
S: O-Oh hello fire what’s up ?  
N: Woah Woah Woah ! Why is she called fire ?! Edgy Wannabe would be wwwwwaaaayyy better !  
Y: I‘m your friggin girlfriend ! Why do you call me edgy wannabe ?!  
N: Oh right.... forgot about that.....  
Y: Guys let’s go ! The truck is there !  
S: Ok ! Well goodbye guys ! It was nice to sing with you ! Maybe there’s going to be a next time !  
Saleswoman: Yeah that would be nice ! Goodbye !  
Y: We are robbers. Robbers. Gosh what did you guys do that those people want more.   
N: We just did what we should do.  
Y: it doesn‘t matter let’s go !

*in the truck*

S: Woooohhoooooo ! Let’s drive to the hospital to save Mc !!!  
M: Yeahh !   
N: Man These Guys are way too happy.   
Y:...  
N: What is it Yuri ?  
Y: Oh now my name is yuri ?   
N: Yuri ! I didn’t mean it like that ! Please forgive me.....  
Y: Only because you‘re cute ! *kisses Natsuki on cheek*  
N: Maybe today I am.....  
S: Gosh Guys stop flirting ! We need to celebrate ! 

*6am At the hospital* 

Doctor: So girls Mc feels very good ! You can visit him now.  
Girls: *walk in Mc‘s Room*   
Mc: Girls ! I‘m sooo happy to see you !   
S: Mc !!!! *hugs him*   
M: We missed you a lot  
Y: Very  
Mc: But where did you guys get so much money ?  
N: Wouldn‘t you like to now ? *chuckles*  
Mc: What does that mean ?  
M: Oh nothing.....   
S: We just made some new friends.... and sang together with them !   
Mc: But that doesn‘t-  
M: Shhh ! It‘s going to be a secret!   
Y: But hey y-you‘re alive.  
Mc: Yeah thank you girls a lot !   
S: Common Group Hug !


End file.
